Drunken Truth or Dare
by TheTimeWeaver
Summary: AU, Destiel, lots of smut. Cas and Dean have been best friends since Cas moved to town, and he's the first real friend Dean has ever really had. They decide to go to a party with a group of friends, and they're drinking quite a bit. Then, someone starts a game of truth or dare.


Cas and Dean have been best friends since Cas moved to town, and he's the first real friend Dean has ever really had. They decide to go to a party with a group of friends, they're drinking, and someone starts a game of truth or dare. After playing for a while, and laughing their asses off, it was once again Deans turn to choose a victim.

"Cas! Truth or dare?" Dean asked. He grinned at the other boy and leaned forward a bit, waiting eagerly for the answer. Cas was a little frustrated, considering Dean had picked him every single time.

"Oh jesus Dean, can't you pick someone other than me for once!" Cas chuckles, rolling his eyes at the boy sitting across from him in the circle. "Well, I guess I should live a little. I pick dare." Dean's eyes light up in surprise, as a devilish grin creeps onto his face. Dean smiles wickedly.

"I dare you to kiss me. Come on Cas lay one on me" Dean was completely wasted and had secretly been harboring a crush on Cas for some time now and now in his drunken state, his filter had disappeared. Cas's face takes on a shade of red as he looks at his friend. He rolls his eyes again, and moves across the circle to Dean. He pressed his lips quickly to Dean's, and then backs off, his face redder than before. Dean quickly grabs ahold of Cas's shirt as he backs away and pulls him back for another kiss. This one deeper, Dean's hand wrapped in Cas's shirt. He pulls away breathing hard.

"Now, that's a kiss Cas." Cas is looking wide-eyed at Dean, still tasting the beer that was on his breath. A wolf whistle comes from Balthazar, and Cas shoots him a glare.

"Fine Balthazar, your turn, truth or dare?" He says, as he scoots back to his place in the circle.

"I'd like a dare; I want me some of that Dean action." He chuckles, winking at Cas. Jealousy flares up in Cas, which was extremely unusual. He pushed it back in his mind, and looked back at Balthazar.

"Fine, um, go run around the block or something." He says, ignoring the comment about Dean.

"Cassie, are you serious? That isn't a dare at all." Dean sits there grinning like a fool his lips still tingling. He gets up shakily and excuses himself to the bathroom ignoring Balthazar and Cas's banter.

"Yes I'm serious" Cas says, watching Dean walk off. After Balthazar gets up in a huff and heads outside, Cas goes to get himself another drink. He sits in the kitchen for a moment, staring at his beer, and then downs it quickly and heads back to the group. He passes by the bathroom door, which is half open, and doesn't think twice before going in; to see Dean splashing cold water on his face, his hair slightly damp now around his hairline, and droplets of water were sliding down his neck.

"Cas?" He says, and looks up at the boy in the doorway, his hair disheveled and his pupils wide. Cas watches the water trickling down Dean's neck and walks up to face him, swiping it off with his thumb. He looks down at the water now on his thumb

"Dean..." Cas began hesitantly. "Why did you dare me to kiss you?"

Instead of answering, Dean pressed his lips against Cas's feverishly, and ran his hand through the boy's dark hair. Cas gasps against Deans lips, his hands gripping onto Dean's shoulders in surprise. But he quickly recollects himself and kisses Dean back wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

Dean's tongue trails across Cas's upper lip, and Cas eagerly parts his lips, deepening the kiss immediately. Dean pushes Cas against the door, closing it in the process, and continues to kiss Cas, his tongue brushing against the roof of the boy's mouth, engulfing himself in the scent and taste of Cas.

Cas moans around Dean's tongue as he feels the other boys body push up against his. Need over takes him as he jumps up, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist pushing their groins together. Cas groans again and sucks on Deans tongue wrapping his fingers into the boy's hair.

Dean grinds against Cas, eliciting another moan from the boy as his pushes back, the friction between them becoming too frenzied to bear.

Cas pulls back a little, enough to separate their mouths panting heavily his pupils blown wide with want and lust "Oh god Dean. I want you. I want you so badly" Cas says breathily, before diving down to attach Deans neck with kisses.

Dean moaned as Cas bit down on the skin over his collar bone, and as he continued to nip at his neck, Dean's hands trailed down Cas's body, stopping when he got to the base of his shirt, and broke contact for an unbearable moment as his lifted the shirt over Cas's head.

Cas pulls back enough to let Dean lift his shirt off and then he tugs Dean's own shirt off, marveling at the smooth, hard muscles under his hand. He feels himself getting even harder as he takes shirtless Dean in. Cas's legs tighten around Deans pushing their groins together again as Cas once again kisses along Deans collarbone, loving the taste of the green eyed boy.

Dean's hands trailed up and down Cas's spine, as the boy continued kissing down his neck. Dean pushed forward with his hips with more force, aching with lust as his pants became even tighter than before. He took one hand, and moved it to the back of Cas's neck, as he redirected his face back up to Dean's, pressing their lips together once more, tongue against tongue. His nails ran down Cas's muscular back, leaving scratches trailing downwards, as he found a rhythm against Cas, grinding their hips together in sync.

Cas arches up into Dean as he feels his nails scrape down his back. He swirls his tongue around Dean's swimming in the taste and smell of him. Their hips start grinding together harder, and moans kept escaping from the back of Cas's throat

Cas arches up into Dean as he feels his nails scrap down his back, it hurt but fault amazing at the same time. He swirls his tongue around Dean swimming in the taste and smell of him. Their hips start grinding together harder and moans escape from the back of Cas's throat.

Cas's hands caress down Dean's chest, feeling every dip and curve of his muscles moving as he picked up the pace at which their hips pushed together, as Cas tried desperately to get closer to the boy, clinging to him as tightly as he could, but still not being close enough.

Dean wraps his arms tightly around Cas moving to set him on the counter top. He then starts kissing down Cas's body, licking and sucking down his beautiful chest, moaning at his taste.

Although Cas loves the feeling of Dean's mouth against his chest, he can't help but whimper at the lack of friction against his groin. "Dean..." He moans breathlessly, arching up at Dean's limited touch.

Dean smiles and kneels down unbuttoning Cas's pants and pulling them down enough to let out his extremely hard and straining dick, and he licks a strip up the underside of the shaft.

Cas shudders at the warmth of Dean's tongue, and can't hold back the moan that escapes his throat. "Fuck..." He mumbles, as Dean pulls the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around slowly, taking his time, just to watch Cas squirm.

Cas's head falls back against the mirror and he moans loudly as Dean takes in as much of him as possible. Dean sucks and swirls his tongue around Cas bobbing his head up and down taking him in as deep as possible. He hums causing a wonderful vibration

Dean pulls him into his throat, fighting the gag reflux, and sucks as much as he can, causing Cas to knot his fingers in Dean's hair, and buck his hips forward into Dean's mouth. Cas can feel himself getting closer and closer to release, when suddenly, Dean pulls away. Cas whines at the loss of contact, and looks to Dean, his eyes pleading. Dean flashes him one of his best grins, and then moves back up to Cas's mouth, kissing him roughly as he strips Cas of the remainders of his clothes.

Dean pulls the rest of his own close off and then kisses Cas roughly moving to whisper in his ear "I want to fuck you Cas. I want you to spread those pretty legs of yours and let me fuck you until you're screaming my name"

"Yes, fucking hell, Dean, yes." Cas moaned as Dean moved them both to the floor, his body hovering gently over Cas's. Even in Dean's drunken state, he took the time to make sure Cas was ready, as he slowly slipped one finger into Cas, and then another, stretching him out.

Cas laid with his legs wide moaning as dean stretched him out but it still wasn't enough. He had imaged dean fucking him for some time now and it was finally coming true "please dean I need you" he begs

Dean obliged, as he slowly pushed himself in, Cas hissing at the feeling in both pain and pleasure. "Holy fuck, Cas" Dean moaned, as he was all the way in, surrounded by Cas. He waited for a moment for Cas to adjust, before slowly beginning to move.

Cas forced himself to relax and soon all the pain was gone and Cas wrapped his legs around dean digging his heels into his bam urging him on "yes! Harder dean!"

Dean stifled a moan as Cas's legs wrapped around him, pushing him in deeper. He pulled out until only the tip was in, simply to slam back into Cas with force. Cas arched his back and cried out as Dean's pace quickened, harder and more erratic than before. He plunged back into Cas over and over, the feeling of Cas surrounding his dick was better than he ever imagined.

"Fuck yes!" Cass nails dig into Deans back as the man nails is prostate over and over again "Deannnnnn!" Cas practically yells out as he feels his release coming

Their pace becomes completely disorganized as Dean thrusts into Cas erratically and feels the release approaching him, as he continues to pound into Cas roughly, their bodies shaking with pleasure

Cas arches his back and screams deans name as he comes untouched between their bodies

Dean feels Cas's muscles tighten, and as Cas comes onto both of their stomachs, he shudders as he releases into Cas, thrusting through his orgasm until they are both spent, lying there on the floor panting next to one another.

Cas nuzzles Deans neck kissing it, wanting nothing more than to just curl up and fall asleep in the man's arms, but he knew that wasn't a good idea. Once he can breathe normally, Cas sits up.

"Dean we need to get up" Dean sits up in a panic, realizing where they were.

"Shit." As they come back to reality, the fact that they are in Balthazar's fucking bathroom sets in, and that everyone was just down the hallway, playing truth or dare. Cas stands up wincing at the dull pain in his ass, and starts putting his clothes back on.

"Should we go...?"

Dean glances at the window in the bathroom and smiles smugly. "Yeah, let's go."

Cas smiles timidly, his emotions suddenly a mess, and he finds that he can't look Dean in the eyes.

Dean pulls Cas in for a gentle kiss, and then pulls back, their foreheads resting together. Cas melts against Dean sighing, then he pulls away, and grabs Deans hand leading them out of the bathroom window now that they've cleaned up.


End file.
